Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been enhancing the experience of users during video conferencing sessions. Typically, when users interact with each other during a session, each participant's face should be turned towards a video capture device (e.g., camera). The camera may be integrated in the display or mounted to the display or onto a stand, thus enabling the participant's face to be visible to other participant's. Unfortunately, the user's eyes are not always directed towards the camera. Rather, it is natural for participants to affix their gaze to an on screen document, a video panel showing the other participant they are interacting with, an email application, etc. The discrepancy between the focal point on the display and the position of the camera lens causes participants to appear as if they are avoiding direct eye contact.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for ensuring the gaze of a user is directed towards the camera during a video conferencing session.